Benutzer Diskussion:Aki-chan86
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Moospelz. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Lilienblüte (Diskussion) 09:31, 10. Jan. 2011 * Archiv 1 __TOC__ Frage ﻿Hallo, ich da mal eine Frage zu den Bildern der Charakter wie kann man sich so ein Bild selbst geschtalten. Gibt es da Vorlagen und wenn ja wo? Schon mal danke! Lg Wolfherz Danke für deine Hilfe. Du hast mir sehr weitergeholfen. Lg Wolfherz Diashow Ich hätte nochmal eine Frage. Wenn ich eine Diashow auf meiner Seite oder auch auf einer anderen Seite mache kann ich dem Bild keine Bildunterschrift geben. Und jetzt meine Frage: Wieso geht das nicht oder besser noch wie bekomme ich das hin? Ich hoffe du kannst mir weiterhelfen. Lg Wolfherz Gefährliche Spuren Macht doch nichts xD So, also wegen GS, das habe ich auf www.warriorcats.de gelesen, dass es Vicky veröffentlicht hat, überprüft hab ich das nicht wirklich aber die wort meinen es währe ein Beweis liebe grüße Starforce StarClan 14:28, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) Änderungen Kann man den Namen ändern und wie stellt man ein Bild rein Hi ! Ich hätte da noch eine Frage zu Gimp ! Wenn ich mir die Bilder hier im Wiki so ansehe sehe ich das da Schatteneffekte eingezeichnet sind . Wie macht man das Danke LGMausefell 10:22, 28. Mai 2011 (UTC) Coverkatzen Wie jetzt, es gibt keinen Warrior Cats Film? :( Aber bei Geheimnis des Waldes kann es ja nicht Blaustern sein, sie ist viel heller beschrieben mit blauen Augen. Ich schätze das ist Graustreif im Hintergrund Feuerherz und Tigerkralle. Im englischen sind es Feuerherz, Graustreif und Silberfluss. Zu Buch nummer 2. Das kann unmöglich graustreif sein, da es eine rote Katze ist. Und an Feuerstern im 6. Teil ist schon was dran. Starforce StarClan 14:43, 28. Mai 2011 (UTC) hey ...... ähm ich hab bei lichtherz mein bild eingeführt und, jetzt sin d da auf einmal 3 daishows, kannst du die da herausholen, ich krieg das nicht hin. Goldherz 18:03, 28. Mai 2011 (UTC)Goldherz Ja, das ist in Ordnung. Starforce StarClan 18:14, 28. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ja Vielen Dank ! Ich probiers gleich aus . Aber das ist überhaupt nicht schlimm das du mir erst später antwortest. Ich hab Zeit und ich denke du hast auch noch viele andere Sachen zu erledigen ! LG Mausefell 19:38, 28. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hi ! Ich bin neu hier ! Ich habe deine Katze Falkenwind gesehen .... echt süß !! Wie hast du das gemacht ????? LG ´Glitzerfell´ 10:30, 29. Mai 2011 (UTC) IRC Ich wollte mich gerade anmelden da kam die Meldung Bad username or Password Was soll ich machen?? Es ist komisch.Überall wo ich mich anmelden will hab ich Probleme. :-) Adlerkralle99 20:40,30.Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich hab mich jetzt angemeldet. Ich hab erst auf Join Chat gedrückt da hats geklappt.Aber ist da so eine komische Seite und am Rand steht nur Silberfluss`Name und ich weiß überhaupt wo man da diskutieren kann.Und bei diesem Log in to Q (muss man das auch ausfüllen ?) kommt immer noch Bad username or password oder Invalid username.Was soll ich machen?????? Wär schön wenn du mir Antworten auf diese Fragen geben könntest. ;-) MfG Adlerkralle99 20:19, 3.Jun. 2011 (UTC) Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Für diese Frage wollte ich keinen Blog-Beitrag nutzen. ^^(ja, ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut daran^^) Ist der Manga schon auf dem Markt? Denn letztens war ich bei Gandalf ind Flensburg (jo, da wohn ich) und da gabs das noch nicht. Da gabs Graustreif und Millie (alle zusammen) und Tigerstern & Sasha. Fireheart002 13:10, 31. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ja, hoher Norden ist kalt und cool, aber ich lebe zurzeit in ständiger Angst. (z.B. vor Gurken xD). Dieser verdammte EHEC-Erreger will nicht weg. Ich glaube so langsam, dass das nicht ein Anschlag auf Deutschland sein könnte. Und danke^^. (ich kann den Manga nicht kaufen oder bestellen, heute kauf ich mir erstmal Die Legende der Wächter Bd. 4 ^^) - Fireheart002 12:06, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Hi ! Ich habe deineN Anti Blog-Blog gelesen und ich stimme dir vollkommen zu ! Aber man soll ja nur 1-3 Blogs pro jahr..... monat oder wie oft ?Und zählt das ab jetzt ? Und da hätte ich dann noch ne frage ! Hier , auf deiner Diskussions-Seite hast du ja ein Archiv 1 auf einer anderen Seite wie geht das ??? Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe Mausefell 13:13, 31. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hi ! Danke für die Auskunft . Ich habe das jetzt aber unter Profil gespeichert damit ich auf der neuen Seite die Geschichte von Blattschweif schreiben kann. Denkst du das geht in Ordnung ?? Weil eigentlich ist das ja ne Diskussions-Seite ! LG Mausefell 14:10, 31. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hallo, ich bins Kupferherz. Hör zu ich bin eigendlich Goldherz aber ich habe mein passwort vergessen und musste mir ein neues benutzerkonto anlegen. Ich beweis es dir wen du willst !!!! schreib zurück !!!!!! Kupferherz 17:25, 31. Mai 2011 (UTC)Goldherz Hi ! Ich hoffe ich nerve dich nicht mit meinen andauernden Fragen . Ich hab das jetzt auch mal mit dem Stammmbaum probiert aber sobald ich das speicher wird das irgendwie so zusammengequetscht . Wie kann man das denn ändern ? Vielen Dank ! LGMausefell 18:26, 31. Mai 2011 (UTC) So , jetzt hab ichs gemacht. Siehst du jetzt das Problem !? LGMausefell 14:06, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ja Vielen Dank für das Angebot ! Könnten wir das auch so machen das ich dir den Stammbaum schicke ( egal ob er verzehrt ist ) und du ihn dann einfach richtig richtest ?? Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe ! LG Mausefell 14:20, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Der Stammbaum Vielen Dank ! :-) LG Mausefell 17:07, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) SORRY hallo, mir tut es echt leid das ich immer gegen die Regeln verstoße aber eigentlich bin das gar nicht ich.... das ist meine Freundin sie will unbedingt Rang 1 werden aber ich werde demnächst mein Passwort ändern und mache dann nur noch Sinnvolles! Du hast bestimt schon gemerkt das Maisblüte auch "richtige" Sachsn macht! alsoo nochmal es tut mir echt leid!!! Stub Ich weis nicht wie man einen Stub bearbeitet (also z.b etwas zu Familie hinzufügt) Also hab ich einfach auf erweitern gemacht.... Kannst du mir bitte sagen wie das funkionirtDANKE ;D Ps: das war bei Honigfarn DANKEE :) Kann man den Namen ändern??? Hey Ho ! Ich hab da so ne frage wegen den Blogs : Ich habe einen gemacht bevor das mit den Regeln eingefügt wurde ; zählt das noch mit in die "3 Blogs" pro User ?? Und wie läufts mit meinem Stammbaum ?? Vilen Dank für deine Hilfe ! LGMausefell 19:37, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hi ! Ja so ists gut aber guck mal auf mein Profil... der verzehrt immer so !! LgMausefell 14:29, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ich heiß ja jetzt luca rösle aber ich möchte gerne einen anderen namen haben wie hast du es geschafft alle belohnungen zu bekommen Nene mach du das lieber bevor ich noch irgendwas verbocke ^^ LGMausefell 13:15, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) DANKE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey !^^ Ich bins mal wieder !! Ich wollte dich nicht belästigen oder so ..... aber eine Sache muss ich dir noch sagen : DANKE DANKE DANKE DANKE ! Ohne dich wär ich jetzt bestimmt schon untergegangen8D ! Die liebsten GrüßeMausefell 13:40, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ^^ Stub Wie erstellt man einen Stub Blog Kann man einen Blog löschen .........Hi.......... Ich war jetzt mal imm Channel und hab mich da angemeldet... (da muss man den User-Namen eingeben oder ?) aber was soll man darin machen oder wie kann ma da mit anderen chatten ? ( bitte sehr ausführlich erklären^^) Außerdem ist das bei mir englisch ...... ist das immer so ???? LG Mausefell 17:24, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Und eine Frage hab ich noch .. In dem Artikel WolkenClan Schlucht ist ganz oben eine Begriffserklärung für die Schlucht vom FlussClan und vom WolkenClan aber eigentlich ist die überfällig da die Begriffserklärung schon bei Schlucht untergebracht ist .Das könnte man eigentlich löschen oder hat das einen tieferen Sinn ??? LG Mausefell 17:34, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) bei den ungeheuern steht katzen die verletzt oder getötet wurden und da unter steht katzen die verletzt wurden oder ist das richtig??? sie ist nur dafür da das wenn jemand der den namen der ersten staffel nicht kennt auch gucken kann und denn gucken kann wie sie heißt ja da hast du recht kann man eigentlich blogs,seiten und kategorien wieder wegmachen ok Hi Aki .. ! Das ist doof, ich hab auf meiner Benutzerseite gearbeite und wollte es speichern und dann steht das jemand anders die seite gerade bearbeitet hat und jetzt ist alles weg und ich kriegs auch nicht mehr hin .... die ganzen Überschriften sind verschoben und alles ist komisch ....... Es tut mir leid das ich mich bei dir ausheule aber guck es dir das doch mal an .....ich krieg das einfach alles nicht mehr hin ... Bis dann irgendwann LGMausefell 18:43, 10. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hi ! Vielen Dank das du das für mich gemacht hast .... ich kann dir gar nicht schreiben wie sehr ich mich bei dir bedanken will ! Du hast mir immmer geholfen wenn ich Probleme hatte oder etwas nicht verstanden hatte. DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKESCHÖÖÖÖN ! :) LGMausefell 06:23, 11. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hallo, danke für deine begrüßung ^^ Eisblüte 09:37, 11. Jun. 2011 (UTC)Eisblüte DeviantART Hallo, Aki-Chan86. Du kennst DeviantART sicher auch. Also. Immer wenn ich auf der Seite bin, erscheint eine Meldung von Avira: Es wurde ein Virus oder ein unerwünschtes Programm gefunden! Jetzt will ich was vorschlagen, aber nur wenn man Bilder löschen kann. Alle DeviantART-Bilder löschen. Ich will diese Seite nicht gefährden. Ich werde die Bilder von meiner Benutzer-Seite runternehmen. Ich weiß nicht ob das Problem bei den anderen Benutzern, die auf deviantart gehen, auch kommt, aber ich denke, ich weiß sogar, woher der Virus der Seite kommt: Von der Werbung. Die Werbung versucht, Browser-Highjacker auf die Seite zu schicken, das bedeutet, dass DeviantART dann abk***t. Ich will nur kein Risiko eingehen. - Fireheart002 15:10, 11. Jun. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 PS: Ist die Uhr auf der Seite hier nicht gestellt? 15:10? Das war um 17:10! Hi ! Vielen Dank für die Hilfe , jetzt wollt ich es gerade wieder bearbeiten und dann """"puff"""" war es wieder so wie es jetzt ist .... Ich glaube ich kann gar nichts mehr auf meiner Seite bearbeiten denn immer wenn ich es mache passiert das ! LGMausefell 16:04, 11. Jun. 2011 (UTC)